


Hazu's Art Dump

by Hazumeow



Category: Naruto
Genre: 15 minute sketches, Anatomy mistakes galore, Art, Doodles, Illustrations, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing, art dump, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazumeow/pseuds/Hazumeow
Summary: Collection of self indulgent art that may include select illustrated scenes from Toru or other future fics!Aka have some art in the meantime while waiting for a new chapter of Toru.





	1. The Inaugural Post [Madara]

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a quick sketch. Doesn't mean I'll accept all requests though <3

Have a Madara.

I find it really sexy when people do this when they're tying their hair? No? Only me?

A 15 min sketch that turned into something longer because how to draw Madara's hair?

Ye ik anatomy mistakes. Wish I had my tablet pen but it's gone somewhere RIP


	2. Cat Ears (??) [Gaara]

I'm sorry about image size. Will add at a later date. Gaara in cat ears.

Another 15 min sketch that turned into 20 because hair. Also eyebrows??? How do expressions without eyebrows? How to hands when there's no mirrors handy? Who knows. The short hair is absolutely precious honest.


	3. For a kind soul who supported me on Ko-Fi. :)

Perspective are hard. I need a tablet. :)


	4. The titular character [Toru]

Edo-Period Farm boy aesthetic.


	5. Tactical Squad AU [Team 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I wanted to draw Kakashi in a gun harness. It turned into sketches of Team 7 in gun harnesses.  
> In my AU Naruto still has a full head of hair. :)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/258643982706278400/604661517903855616/IMG_20190726_144226_1.jpg)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/258643982706278400/604661520827416596/IMG_20190726_144349_1.jpg)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/258643982706278400/604661521670340631/IMG_20190726_144447_1.jpg)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/258643982706278400/604661521389322240/IMG_20190726_144705_1.jpg)


	6. Big Sin

<

>

big sinning. send help.

(PS Pray for a Toru update)


	7. Papasuke

Papasuke is the best Sasuke.

[Wow I feel hella productive today]


End file.
